Broken fate
by animestories4u
Summary: She was a waitress energetic and truthful. He was a rock star, popular and wild. They lead two totally different lives that weren’t meant to clash. But they did and a few explosions occurred. An Inuyasha fan fiction written in Kagome's point of view.
1. When I met the rockstar

Summary: She was a waitress energetic and truthful. He was a rock star, popular and wild. They lead two totally different lives that weren't meant to clash. But they did and a few explosions occurred. An Inuyasha fan fiction written in Kagome Higurashi's point of view. Enjoy!! D

Chapter 1: When I met the rock star...

It was a sunny Monday. That's all I could say when I looked out of my window in the morning. Come to think of it... I was late for work. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm nineteen. I work at a famous restaurant named "Anything Sushi". Many famous people visit and that's why I love working there as a waitress. I live in a shrine with my mum, brother and grandpa. I dressed quickly as I hurried out of my house eating a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs. Souta, my brother was already probably starting his first day in high school. I walked quickly as I reached my shed, put my skates on, and sped off to the restaurant. I have lived, here in busy Tokyo ever since I was born. As you might have guessed, I know pretty much everyone, from the grocery store dealer to the next doors cat. I loved every bit of Tokyo, the cars, the traffic, even the accidents that happened. As I passed the regular grocery shop, I looked in. The dealer and owner, Hojo waved at me and I grinned back. Next stop was Miroku's coffee, again I looked in. Miroku was serving coffee. He waved too and yelled "Good morning" so loudly that the customer he was serving almost fell off his chair in alarm. Trying to hide my laughter, I waved back as I braked near "Anything Sushi." My coworkers, Ayame, Rin and my best friend since middle school Sango grinned at me. I waved back as I put on my apron. I could just tell that today was going to be a long day. I started serving waiters on my skates. Rin turned the radio just in time as the excited voice on the radio was saying, 'Now, we present the band that just recently debuted and is quickly becoming famous worldwide, "Everything Stinks" performing their first debut, "Rock On!"' I looked up in surprise as the song started. Whoever that was singing was just amazing and I could hear the guitar player in the background too. The notes rang perfectly without a single mistake. The song was great too. 'Who ARE these guys?' asked Sango tapping her foot to the beat of the song. I shrugged my shoulders just as Rin said 'Sshh. I wanna listen.' As soon as the song was done, the excited voice rang again. 'Wasn't that just simply great? Now for the members, Kikyo, their lead singer, Inuyasha and Koga, the guitar players also with Sesshomaru on the keyboard! Give them a big hand!' and another song was playing. I listened astounded. After shift, Sango and I decided to go to shopping. As we entered the mall, Sango picked up the magazine on the rack. Something caught my eye. Two words 'Everything Stinks' was flashed in green. Under it was a picture of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Beside her, with his hands around the woman's shoulders was a guy of about my age with deep violet eyes grinning at the camera. Beside those two there was a sign which read, 'Dating Divas?' I grabbed the magazine away from Sango and opened it. There was a huge article with the same picture. As Sango wore a confused expression, I read it aloud. 'Two band members from the recently debuted band, "Everything Stinks" are said to be dating. Yes, these are not rumours!! Guitar player Inuyasha Takahashi is said to be going out with the lead singer of the same band, Kikyo Tsuyokshi. These two are constantly seen together everywhere. But the other band members don't seem to be too pleased. What will happen? Will Inuyasha and Kikyo's relationship break up the band? All we can do is wait.' I looked up at Sango who was staring at Inuyasha. 'He's HOT' she whispered. She was somewhat right. Inuyasha was hot. Black, long and unkempt hair fell over his forehead in a tuft. His tanned skin gave his brilliant violet eyes more color. That grin lit up his whole face. Not only his face, his body was well worked out and those rock star clothes looked perfect on him. I shoved the magazine back in Sango's hand and chose all my clothes silently. After about an hour, we were nowhere near finishing. We were just starting to look at Sango's clothes and trying on stuff when we heard a loud, rather husky voice sounding very frustrated. 'But this is the WOMEN section, clearly, I'm not a woman.' Then a women's voice came right behind me. 'Sorry, can you excuse us? We wanna get through.' I turned around to come in face-to-face with Kikyo, the lead singer of "Everything Stinks" and behind her was...from that hair to those eyes. Unmistakably, it was Inuyasha. He was looking right at me, an annoyed expression on his face which gave me the creeps. I muttered a quick 'Sorry' and scuttled to where Sango was. I didn't tell her whom I had just met; she would freak out and then probably do something weird. After shopping, we returned to the hotel for our evening shift. Again sitting on the table in the far corner, was Inuyasha, this time alone. Sango squealed loudly and everybody looked up including Inuyasha. I slapped my forehead as I pulled Sango in the kitchen. I was right, this was a long day...


	2. Knowing Inuyasha isn't a joke

A/N: Sorry my last chapter was really short. I had these guests and had to entertain them so my mum wouldn't give me a minute on the laptop. Finally at night I got time to write but I fell asleep.

Well... here's the second chapter and it's definitely longer!

Chapter 2: Knowing Inuyasha isn't a joke

Inuyasha was sitting there, right in front of me. I was nervous. Apparently, I was supposed to serve him, so I screwed up all my courage and reached him to take the order. He looked up from the menu and grinned. 'I know ya, don't I?' I nodded silently, 'From the mall...' I whispered. He grinned even wider, 'Sorry, Kikyo was like that, she sticks to me, I don't like it.' I shook my head, 'It's all right, but don't you like her?' He looked surprised but somehow said, 'Nope, I HATE her, don't tell her that though.' Now it was my turn to be astonished but I got myself together and said, 'Your order...?' He gave me his order silently. I reached the kitchen only to be crowded around by Sango, Ayame and Rin asking me about talking to a star. Pointedly, I ignored all of them and only looked up when Sango whispered 'He's staring at you' I blushed but kept on working. Sango smirked and said 'Well, I'm not interested in him, so he's all yours!' I blushed a deeper red and as I took the plate to him. He grinned that boyish grin showing all his teeth and winked at me, and then he said 'Your name?' I was shocked but said 'Kagome' in a small voice. He smiled and said in a cheeky voice, 'You should be speaking a bit louder you know..' and then he said, 'Let's be friends Gome' I frowned at him for using that kind of nickname, but nodded smiling, 'Ok, I'm all for it.' He got up and nodded at me, 'I'll see you around then' and gave me thumbs up. I smiled back and waved. It was a beginning of a new friendship...

The next day, I had to deal with constant questions concerning Inuyasha by a very excited Sango and a harassed Miroku. According to Sango, I should make friends with Inuyasha. But Miroku was against it saying that being with a star might lead to awkward interviews, rumours and a very angry Kikyo. Even though I knew that Miroku was right, I agreed with Sango. I was curious. He seemed different from the rest and I wanted to get to know him. While Sango and Miroku argued about my future with Inuyasha, I stared outside the window sipping my coffee. The next thing happened too suddenly to explain. I thought I saw a flash of white and red flash past me at the speed of lightening. I blinked, and it had vanished and I was staring once again at the busy roads outside. I got rid of that thought, thinking I had imagined it. I left Sango and Miroku alone, still arguing as neither of them was ready to give up, picked up my bag and left the shop. Behind me, I heard someone yelling my name. I turned around to look at Inuyasha on a skateboard coming toward me. He stopped and grinned at me again. My first impression of Inuyasha was that he grinned too carelessly. 'You skateboard?' I asked dryly. His cheeks were red from the wind and he was panting. 'Sure' he replied casually, picked up his skateboard and started walking. We walked silently until all I could do was break the silence. 'Where do you wanna go?' I asked him trying to make small talk. He shrugged and said, 'I'm going home.' I nodded and we kept on walking. The silence was awkward. I glanced at him again. His messy hair was let loose over his shoulders. He was wearing a white coat and torn jeans (again) However, I couldn't deny that it suited him. His eyes had mixed feelings in them. He looked...miserable?! Or was it frustration? I couldn't tell. As far as I was concerned, he was a mystery to me. Suddenly he stopped. 'I go this way' he said pointing to the right. I nodded and waved. He didn't smile. I was surprised. Suddenly my attention fell on his eyes. They were pure golden and looked as though they had fire in them. I was shocked. The way I remembered his eyes, they were violet, and unusual color, but still...violet. Definitely not golden. I smelt danger at once and nodded and walked away without looking back once. It was a sudden shock to find that color change in his eyes.

The next day, I walked silently to "Anything Sushi." I hadn't slept at all for some reason and didn't feel like work. Suddenly, I heard Miroku calling my name. I looked up to see he was waving a magazine in the air. I ran up to him. Before I could talk, he began reading out aloud in a hoarse voice, 'Rock star Inuyasha Takahashi was seen with another woman that was proved not to be Kikyo. Does Kikyo know about her boyfriend seeing another girl? Will sparks fly between the lead singer and the guitar player? We cannot say who the woman seen with Takahashi is, but the sooner we find out, the better!' Miroku looked up at me with pleading eyes. 'Stop being friends with Inuyasha, please!' My mouth was slightly open. To think that someone had caught me talking to Inuyasha and had actually taken pictures!! This was not good.

Sango, as I had suspected, made a big deal out of the whole Inuyasha business. At first she was excited saying that, indirectly, I was mentioned in a magazine. But after a few glares from Miroku, she came to the conclusion that I shouldn't be hanging with Inuyasha. Miroku sat down in the corner and nodded every time Sango said something that made sense. I privately agreed with both of them. I wanted neither wanted to be famous or someone to be gossiped about. 'I'll talk to Inuyasha,' I said slowly. This was going to be hard.

After shift, coincidently, I met up with Inuyasha. He acted like nothing had happened, so I began the subject. 'Look, did you read the magazine?' I asked him casually. 'The weekly one? Yeah, you were in it weren't you?' he replied grinning. 'That's the problem, I don't want to be in magazines, so...my friends were saying...' but he cut me off. 'That you should not befriend me anymore' he growled his smile all gone. 'I agree with them, I don't want to be gossiped about' I said choosing my words carefully. 'Well, I don't care if you're friends with me or not. I mean, my life doesn't revolve around you. Besides, I have a girlfriend' he sounded angry, but kept his face expressionless. I felt a wave of anger as I looked up at the star, 'Oh! So you think that bitch of a Kikyo is better than me?' He growled again. 'Don't compare yourself with Kikyo, wench. She's rich and beautiful and you're..' But I already knew what he was going to say so I ended his sentence for him, 'Poor and ugly' I whispered. His expression suddenly changed to realization of what he was going to say. 'I didn't mean it like that! It's a misunderstanding!' But I knew him better than that, 'Misunderstanding, is it?' I asked in a trembling voice. 'I thought you were different from other celebrities but I guess you're not. You're just like the rest of them. Stuck-up, snobby and don't care about anything that don't have the word money on them.' I looked down as I said all this but now I faced him. 'We're SO done being friends Inuyasha, I have no time for you! Unlike you, I have to earn money to lead a life, so I have no time for snobby people like you! Get out from my life and never come back again!' With this, the tears that I had stopped until now came rushing out. All I could do was turn and run away. As for Inuyasha he just stood there and watched me run his mouth open as if he were going to say something. But I didn't care, It was over...

A/N: Sorry if my English is bad... I suck at grammar. Also, thanks to those ppl who gave me advice, hope this chapter is better than the first!


	3. A week without Inuyasha

A/N: First, I thank those ppl who reviewed my story. It helps when someone else tells u wat u do wrong. Especially me, who needs that kind of help, so ppl who reviewed my story, keep on doing so! Also my pet name is Sakura-Chan, so ppl can freely call me Sakura.

Chapter 3: A week without Inuyasha

My fight with Inuyasha had both positive and negative results. Being the positive person that I am, I'll start with the negative ones. To begin with, I had been extremely lonely ever since our little squabble (I wouldn't call it little!). Also, I read pages and pages of magazines saying how Kikyo and Inuyasha were constantly seen together day after day, which made me somewhat jealous. On the positive side, no more rumours about me were spread and everything was back to normal. I was, once again, a waitress at a famous restaurant. It had all flashed by so fast that my knowing Inuyasha could have been a dream.

Sango and I had a usual timetable now. We worked at the restaurant, then after shift, drank coffee at Miroku's and then returned for our dinner shift. On the weekends, we pulled out Sango's car and Sango's rather grumbly brother, Kohaku, and went shopping. We had the fun of dressing poor 11 year old Kohaku in weird clothes. To be truthful, I was having fun. I was not the type to fret over some guy and a week passed by quite merrily.

Then one day, I saw him. We were (as usual) laughing at Kohaku who was dressed up as a cowboy, scowling at us. Right beside the costume section, was the woman's section. At first, I saw Kikyo choosing clothes and thought she was alone. Then behind her suddenly popped up Inuyasha, again with a huge frown on his face. I thought that, if we don't make a noise, they won't see us. But right at that moment, Sango came up, pulling Kohaku behind her. He was dressed up as girl with lipstick and all. Kohaku yanked away from his sister and yelled so loudly that half the store looked at us, 'But SIS, this is NOT fair.' Then he turned to me and said, 'You tell her Kagome.' Yes, the last thing I wanted was to have my name yelled out loud. I glanced at Inuyasha out of the corner of my eye. He was looking surprised. Hurriedly I pulled Kohaku, picked up his jeans and shirt and dragged him into the change rooms. Before he could reply, I yelled loudly, 'Let's go change.' Once we were out, Inuyasha and Kikyo had disappeared. I heaved a sigh of relief.

Now we had a dinner shift to look forward to. So Sango and I got ready to serve. Once again, sitting on the same table, this time with Kikyo, was Inuyasha looking at the menu card. I gritted my teeth together. I knew what he was doing, and it was my turn to get my own back!

I talked to Sango about how I could prank Inuyasha. She seemed excited about pranking a star. All through dinner shift, I talked to Sango about our plan. Now, I hated Inuyasha with all my guts. It was difficult to believe we had actually hung out together just about a week ago. I ignored Inuyasha even though I knew he was trying to get my attention. I took great pleasure in turning my back on him quite neatly.

The expression on his face was hilarious when I ignored him. He looked like a puppy lost in the rain. I wanted to laugh out loud and yell out childish things like, 'Ha-ha!! Oh My God!! You look so stupid; I'm winning this battle, not you!' But my "lady-like" manners prevented me from doing so. All I could do was 

smirk. Later, two other people entered and Kikyo waved at them. From, what I thought they seemed to be Koga and Sesshomaru, two other members of Everything Stinks. They were both...unexpectedly handsome? Words couldn't describe. Who were these guys? They were inhuman. But the other two members did not join their friends but sat away from them. Somehow, they didn't seem to co-operate at all. Next I had to go serve Koga and Sesshomaru. I gasped as I suddenly looked at them. Sesshomaru had long white hair with tattoos on his face. Koga was very like Inuyasha to look at. Handsome features, tanned skin, muscular body. The only difference was that Koga tied his hair in a high ponytail and had piercing blue eyes. When I went to take their order, Koga grinned up at me. Unlike Inuyasha, Koga smiled from his heart. I took their order and went inside the kitchen. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Even though all of them were handsome, I did not feel like blushing or my heart didn't throb. Clearly, I was not in love with any of them no matter how good looking they were. When I came back out, I saw Rin and Ayame staring at Koga and Sesshomaru. I snorted loudly so that they would hear me. They did, blushed pink and ran in the kitchen.

When I got home, I opened up my journal where I wrote my own songs. Just inventions on my part. No one except for Sango knew that I could sing. I opened my book and began to sing in a soft voice.

Please stop fighting  
your words are senseless  
Please stop shouting  
there is no point  
Please stop screaming  
what's the purpose?  
Please stop passing  
your hateful words

Come sit beside me  
don't you see?  
How your words  
are affecting me?  
How your words  
make me cry?  
It makes me wish  
the world would die

My voice got stronger as I let out all my feelings. I thought about what Inuyasha had said to me. It hurt now and it wasn't just a squabble anymore.

What does it solve?  
Your words of anger?  
Your bitter resentment  
with no meaning?  
What does it mean  
to curse and fight?  
When you could sit down  
and discuss all night?

How do you think  
it affects me?  
No - not just me  
But us three?  
How do you think  
We will act  


When you come into the room  
Like a hell-sent bat?

Please stop fighting  
your words are senseless  
Please stop shouting  
There is no point  
Please stop screaming  
What's the purpose?  
Please stop passing  
Your hateful words

This song was written by Dad when he was alive. "Your Hateful Words" was just the right song for me. In the end, I slumped back in my pillow and cried bitterly.

A/N: The lyrics to the song are mine. So anyone who wants them please ask me and I'll let you use them!


	4. A struggling Inuyasha

Chapter 4: A struggling Inuyasha

Inuyasha's POV

I wanted to apologize to her more than anything. To think about the things that I had said to her. I tried to follow her around but she completely ignored me. Apparently Kagome was not the type of person to quickly forgive and forget.

I knew where she lived. I could have gone and apologised anytime I wanted to. But I didn't. Why? Because I was too cowardly. I thought she would not accept my "sorry." Of course, she had every right not to accept it. To be truthful, I just felt like Kagome was the only person in this stupid era who actually tried to connect with me. Though, I knew what would happen if she saw my true form.

I was from a different era and had travelled to the future to find a certain priestess. Not only me, Koga, Sesshomaru and Kikyo too. In order to go back, we needed the priestess who could take over our town after the death of the current leader, Kaede. Kikyo wanted the position but Kaede denied this as she thought that Kikyo wasn't fit enough. I privately agreed with her too. Kikyo would just rule and boss people around. After she had been rejected, she always stuck to me thinking that if we get married; she gets the post automatically, which was true in a way. Sesshomaru, being my older sibling should have the privilege of taking over. But he doesn't want to do that. So...it's me. I need to find that miko and go back to the era and rule. Practically, that's what I'm here for.

But I don't want to rule... it's not my thing. I would also like to be like Sesshomaru and deny the offer, but I know what will happen if I refuse. Supposedly, I was the only one to come over to this ridiculously busy city. But Kikyo hung on to me and is slowing me down on purpose. Koga decided to accompany to see if the miko was cute. And Sesshomaru merely came because he thought I would make a fool of myself if he didn't.

So...It was all of us, here in modern Japan. If I go back to my era now, I would probably see Kagome's kids after spending a day there and coming back. Not to mention, I'll forget all about her. That was the curse. I hated my human form, it was weak and helpless. That's why I had been leaping around my usual form week after week so fast that no one saw me. Well, except for one person. Kagome noticed me on the day she was drinking coffee in this small inn. Sure, she might not have known it was me, but she certainly had followed her gaze after my figure. That's why I thought that Kagome could be the priestess we were looking for.

All I had to do was go tell her this, explain it to her and take her with me to my era.

Thing was, she wasn't even talking to me...

Kagome's POV

I hated Inuyasha too much at that moment. I lay in my bed, on my extremely wet pillow. Crying it all out hadn't helped. I felt like I had to make up with him. Yes, I had too. I was sure that, if I didn't put things right, I would go insane. So I grabbed my purse and ran into the sunny morning.

I walked all the way down when I figured out that I had NO idea where Inuyasha lived. So I blindly walked towards "Anything Sushi" and helped get things ready for opening up.

At lunch, Inuyasha, Koga and Sesshomaru entered the hotel. It happened right when I was walking out thinking of meeting up with Miroku at the coffee place. Inuyasha stared at me, whispered something to the other two and came after me.

'I'm Sorry' was the first thing he blurted out. I gasped as I stared at him and smiled. 'It's okay' I whispered. He grinned and kept on walking with me until he caught my hand and pulled me into a deserted alley.

Author's note: Thanks for the wait, I couldn't write at all!

Too much homework. Hope a few things are figured out. I noticed that I should put some action in so I made up the story about the time travel on a last-minute case. I hope it's not too much of a side track!


	5. A few weeks of loyalty

Reviews:

Love-is-poison39: all righty!! Chapter three is so awesome!! I love your song! And chapter  
four... TOO SHORT!! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME!! LOL JK AWESOME STORY!! KEEP  
WRITING!! or else... -raises fist- LMAO

Sakura: Lol, I meant it to be funny, im not the romantic type of person!

Hemiyami: wow your story is interesting, so if they came from the past how did they end  
up being rich and famous?  
and what curse, there's soo much about your story i cant wait to find out its  
very good, and that song is really good

keep up the good work  
hemi xx

Sakura: well, you'll know, someone helped them!

Diamond369: lmfao!!plz continue

Sakura: I'll try to put in something interesting.

Nik15: great job. buht juss space out ur paragraphs n ur golden! keep up the great  
work!!;

Thnx a bunch for reviewing!!

Keep on reviewing PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!

Sakura

Chapter 5: A few weeks of loyalty

'So...You are a demon?' I asked tonelessly. 'Half-Demon' he corrected me. I believed him. I had heard these stories all my life. 'I'll show you' he said and ripped off the beads on his neck. Before I could say anything, I was looking up at a tall white haired person wearing a red kimono. Now I knew what the flash of red and white was. 'You have dog ears?' I asked trying not to stare too much at the astonishingly cute furry ears. He nodded going red. 'I am a dog demon' he pointed at himself. 'So what job does a dog demon have in modern Tokyo?' I asked smirking. He scowled but answered, 'I'm supposed to find my "Bride"' he said the word bride like he was finding his personal hell. I tried to keep a straight face but didn't succeed much. He glared at me. 'So how did you get so famous?' I asked him quietly. 'And what about the money?' He grinned at me. 'We had help' he said in a smooth voice. 'People from my era do stuff too you know!' I didn't quite get it. He was still a mystery.

'Have you found that woman?' I asked him snorting loudly. He shook his head in defeat. 'I'll help' I said generously, 'so, what's the plan to find her?' he shook his head again. I stared at him in disbelief. He looked up at me, 'Don't help, you'll just interfere.' He said in a hoarse voice. I frowned. WELL if he didn't want my help, it was just fine. He can do it pretty much on his own. 'Who else is on the secret?' I asked him curiously. 'Well, all of my band members and...Miroku.' I gasped at him. Suddenly flash backs of Miroku telling me Inuyasha would be a bad friend came to me. Miroku knew...why? That guy had just moved in a year ago, unless..., 'he's from your era too, right?' I guessed. 'You caught on quicker than I had expected.' He said looking down at me. I grinned at him.

When I returned for shift, I was bombarded with questions by Sango. I simply told her we made up and now everyone's happy. I also made a mental note to go to Miroku's and question him until he admits that he is guilty.

After I had gotten rid of Sango, I opened Miroku's coffee shop door. I heard a voice, 'My lovely maiden, Kagome! What a pleasant surprise!' Miroku smiled at me from behind the counter. I grimaced, 'Shut up pervert and explain a few things to me.' Miroku's smile vanished and his face paled. I grinned. I stalked to the counter and spoke in a grim voice, 'You do NOT belong in this world' I hissed at him. He sighed, 'He told you, didn't he?' he asked in a resigned voice. 'I guessed' I smiled in an evil way. Torturing Miroku was heaven.

When I was in my bedroom, I opened my song journal. I just felt like singing at the moment. (A/N: I chose the song from Full Moon WO sagashite, now; I'll be using those songs for my story.) I opened my mouth and began to sing:

_Why didn't I try to remember those days of my past?  
Was it because I no longer thought the feeling would last.  
The feeling I thought was so painful that I would rather run away and die.  
I know that you were only trying to help my lonely feelings show.  
And now I feel like I can run far. I can speak from my heart.  
There are no challenges that I cannot defeat alone, and so..._

(I want to see your smile)

SMILE SMILE

My past is only the past. I should only learn from it--that's what you told me.

SMILE SMILE

I believe the words you say, so I live every day  
like I can do so!

SMILE SMILE

Days are not all alone. Life is not made of stone. It will not stay so sad.

Don't forget, I want to live smiling.

I cannot live without you forever.

Today, you said, you were sad that you couldn't smile at me.  
So then I knew I had to exactly tell you what you told me  
You simply smiled--gave me a smile--I knew you would just do that.  
Then you said that I could only be the one who truly meant what I said.

A memory of the past came at me. Held me tight and held me close.  
It hurt so much that I could barely hold up my smile.

(But you were there with me)

SMILE SMILE

Repeat

SMILE SMILE

I believe in what you say, so I live every day to my very best!

_SMILE SMILE_

you and I can be one; your smile is the one that fills up my heart!

Please do say, I know you can smile.

I cannot live without you forever.

SMILE SMILE

repeat

SMILE SMILE

repeat

SMILE SMILE

you and I did hold hands. You simply smiled at me--I am so happy.

Please do say, "I love to see you smile."

I cannot live without you forever.

I took a deep breath. That felt good. After a tiring day of surprises, it was good to hear a song I so dearly loved.

Inuyasha's POV:

I was in my half-demon form. I couldn't control my body as it hopped from tree to tree towards Kagome's shrine. I was soon on the tree outside her bedroom, peeping in. I heard a voice, a beautiful voice singing an equally beautiful song. I looked in; it was Kagome with her back to me, singing.

A stone dropped in my stomach. I remembered something that Kaede had told me.

Her words rang inside my head now.

"Listen thee, the young priestess cannot sing. So please do not ask her to."

Kagome cannot possibly be the young miko...


	6. Remember Me

Reviews:

Love-is-poison39: no! Make kagome suck at singing!! Lol jk -glares- Inuyasha and kagome better  
be together!! -Smiles- well, I love the story!! The song, smile, I love that  
song!! And eternal snow by full moon WO sagashite! Mitsuki in full moon is so  
awesome! XD

Nik15: great job! I l0ve it! BUT MAKE THEE CHAPTERS LONGER! OR ELSE! picks up a  
baseball bat MY FRIEND WILL BE VERY USEFULL! AND I WILL GET MY OTHER FRIEND  
LOVE-IS-POISON39 TO! NO JOKE!! Lmao. Great job! N way to space out Ur  
paragraphs! ;

Sakura: nah, I want Kagome to be an awesome singer. Cuz me suck at singing and I want someone to sing nicely. Lol I'll try and make the chapters longer. It's just that I'm too impatient to make it longer. I wanna publish it quickly!!

Thnx 4 reviewing!!

Chapter 6: Remember me

I woke up on an early morning, tousled haired and half-blind. The sunlight poured through my room as I blinked, my vision becoming clearer. I opened my window only to look at a white-haired hanyou. His back was to me. He was staring at the dawning sun sitting on the branch of the sacred tree outside my window. It was a fine sight. The sun made his bright hair even brighter.

To my surprise I found myself blushing. He WAS handsome. He turned around to look at me and grinned, an embarrassed look on his face. In shock I realized he was blushing too. I pulled my curtain, made sure that every peak was covered and gasped. WHAT in the world was that guy doing here? And why in the world do I have to blush?

I walked to work with Inuyasha who gave me astonishing news. He told me his band was breaking up. When I asked him the reason he just merely answered, "We are just out of money to debut." I couldn't help feeling that there was something wrong, but I didn't pry.

The next surprise I had was that my boss greeted Inuyasha in a friendly way. Inuyasha, unable to hide his glee, guffawed and told me that he was going to start working here. My jaw dropped as he grabbed an apron and tossed me one. He told me he won't come out because someone might see him and ask awkward questions about the band break-up.

For a while, things went peacefully putting aside the fact that Inuyasha couldn't cook ANYTHING. He told us quite amiably that he and his brother Sesshomaru had lived on instant ramen noodles ever since they had come here. My boss was quite at loss and exasperated in Inuyasha. Then came the "Big Blow Up" as Sango had named it.

The first thing on a morning we saw a very flustered Kikyo coming in the restaurant. I felt Inuyasha stiffen beside me, but he did not say anything. Kikyo marched up to us, pointed at Inuyasha and yelled in a shrill voice, 'Why are you in a place like this? And why are you with her?' She gave me a scornful glance that I couldn't return. (A/N: Kikyo lovers please do not read this fanfic cuz I'm a real Kikyo hater and I WILL make her look like an evil bitchy character.)

When Inuyasha still didn't respond, she continued in the same piercing voice, 'That's IT! Inuyasha, you cannot find this STUPID priestess, so I've had it. We are going back tomorrow, back to our own time.' Everyone's except for mine and Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Inuyasha gritted his teeth and balled his fists but still remained quiet. Kikyo went on in a ranting shriek, 'When we get there, Inuyasha, you'll marry me and we'll live happily ever after.' She turned to me and her eyes burned with jealousy, 'As for YOU, Inuyasha will never belong to you. Partly because he's already mine and can't go against my decision and partly because he doesn't even belong to this time. As soon as we go back, you'll forget all about us and one day in this world means 500 years in our era. Don't try to make him yours, your efforts are in vain.' With this she twisted her arm in Inuyasha's and pulled him away. I was surprised at how willingly he seemed to go.

I was even more shocked at what Kikyo had said to me. Did I love Inuyasha? No, that was impossible. Was it? To my shock, I suddenly figured out I did love him, in a way. I didn't want him to leave. I needed to talk to him. Suddenly, Koga stepped in and looked at us, especially Ayame. I wondered why. He came in and spoke in a solemn voice, 'We leave tomorrow.' And then he vanished into thin air. I stared at the spot he was standing on just a moment ago, tears blinding me. Before anyone found out, I turned my back and ran.

I ran outside. It was raining heavily and I was drenched from head to foot. But I didn't care. I ran past many people who stared at me in wonder and pity. I passed an alley, where I spotted familiar white hair. I slowed down. It WAS him. He was drenched as well, his white hair cling to his body, his clothes dripping with water. As soon as I saw him, my body slowed down though my mind yelled "Why stop? Run!" but I walked towards him. He looked up, his fiery amber eyes softening at my sight.

He turned around to look at me. I said nothing but stared at him. Then I whispered in a croaky voice, 'You're leaving...me?' It sounded like a kid asking that to her mother when she went out shopping. He looked up, grief swirling in his eyes, 'I have to.' He whispered back. Tears that I had been restraining for so long came to me as I ran to him. I put my head on his chest. His clothes felt warm despite the rain. I cried and cried. Then...he put his arms around me. We stood there for...I cannot recall. But I didn't want that moment to pass. His big arms were comforting. He had to do nothing, just stand there and hold me to him.

After I had regained control, I stopped crying. But he didn't let go of me. He whispered in a hoarse voice, 'I'm sorry I caused you so much pain. I always do that, because I'm a monster. This is the last time you'll be seeing me. I leave right now; I have no intention of spending another day in this world. I don't want you to be miserable over me. Not that you will, I will just disappear and you will think it was all a dream.' He rested his cheek on my head and pulled my face so that I was inches away from him. He kissed me gently on my lips and sighed. He let go of me and said in a gentler tone, 'Good-Bye Gome, It was really fun knowing you and...' he blushed slightly as he looked up at me tear stained face, 'I don't know why I'm saying this but...I think I've fallen in love with you.' He blushed even darker and looked up. Then his body was disappearing, he was becoming see through.

'Remember me' with that, he disappeared.

Sakura: Well that was it. I am NOT romantic, so my romance part of the story might kinda suck, but this is NOT the end of the story. Not even the major part. There's a lot more.

REVIEW PLEASE!!


	7. Eternal Snow

REVIEWS:

RockGirlyRock: THAT IS SO SAD PLEASE CONTINUE I WANT TO SEE INUYASHA AND KAGOME BE TOGETHER  
AGAIN PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CONTINUE ON WITH THE STORY :(

Love-is-poison39: o...m...g... that is so ... awesome! You gotta give yourself credit on your  
romance stuff. It's good! It's so addicting now! I congrats you! LOL

Nik15: NO! HE LEFT! NO! INUYASHA! NO!tears up that's not fair. sniffles but good  
so far. sniffles just sad!! UPDATE SOON THO! I WANT INU BACK! grabs crowbar  
&baseball bat & Love-is-poison39 or my friends are gonna be very useful!!  
But I love it so far! Great job! UPDATE!

Sakura: Thnx a bunch!! The romance wasn't my idea so me not taking credit for that. My friend Kyoko fixed it for me. She is the type that watches soap operas and cries. HEY! Kyoko! If you're reading this out there, then no offense! LOL. Watch out for "Eternal Snow" in this chapter.

Chapter 7: Eternal Snow

Inuyasha's POV (Feudal era)

As soon as I touched down in my own era, I felt the familiar air of my own time. But it didn't feel right. I was here early; the others would be here tomorrow. Even though I go back now, who knows what time period I might find myself in? I might see Kagome as a baby. Or I might see Kagome's kids. I shuddered at the thought.

Then I spotted Kaede in a distance. When she approached me, she wore a smile. 'You didn't find her.' She stated. It wasn't a question, it was a mere statement. I shook my head. 'Dog head! Don't you get it? YOUR Priestess. Your!' I still looked confused. 'Young man! She's you're priestess. Belongs to you. It's no specific woman. She's yours. There's someone in that world that you belong to. I sent you there in order to find that one person so you won't be lonely anymore.' I stared at her amused. 'I can't go back there.' I replied slowly. 'True' Kaede said. It was all over.

But I tried anyway. I tried going back but Kaede had stopped me. "Get ready first." She had said. To my surprise, I agreed with the old priestess. The next day, I got ready to go. Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Koga were there. Kikyo looked frustrated, and turned her back on me. Like I cared... Sesshomaru and Koga merely nodded at me. I nodded back and disappeared.

Kagome's POV (Modern Era)

The pain was unbearable. He had said I would forget. How come I hadn't? It had been a week since he had left. A week of torturing hell. Not only me, Sango, Ayame and Rin seemed somewhat upset too. Miroku had left as well, so Sango was pretty much going through what I was. I waved my buddies good bye and started to walk back home. I passed the alley where he had kissed me. I stopped, expecting to see and empty hollow alley. But I saw a flash of white and red. I blinked, it was gone. I thought I had imagined it and shrugged the idea off.

Inuyasha's POV (Modern Era)

To my intense surprise, I turned up in the same alley where I had left the other day...or year. Suddenly I saw the familiar raven hair walk by. I tried to stop but only succeeded in slowing down. If it WAS Kagome, she would have come after me. Since it wasn't, it had to be someone else...her daughter? I felt my hopes collapse in me. No...I decided to myself. I would check it out. No matter how old Kagome was, I would meet her. So I walked all the way to the Higurashi shrine. I went to the familiar tree and peeped in. To my surprise, it was Kagome, lying on her bed reading something. She looked worn out. Then I heard her singing in that beautiful voice of hers:

_I fell in love with you,  
just how long has it been since then?  
My feelings only got stronger for you.  
I wonder... did you realize how I feel?  
Even though I really never said a word._

It's like snowflakes, Falling...from the heavens  
Continuing, to pile up, and open my heart up.

Hold me tight if you still love me  
the feeling of falling in love with you  
I never wanted to know how it feels.  
I love you, I wish I could stop my tears from falling  
on that case then I wish you,  
had never come into my life.

I wonder, how long will my heart keep aching for you?  
My breath is fogging up the sky  
and I can barely breath it's starting to slow in pace  
and my heart is stopping. I wonder...how will i go on?

Hold me tight so tight that I might break  
So if we meet in the frigid gale of a blizzard  
I won't be cold  
I miss you, I think of you every day  
With this golden locket, I'm here alone holding myself again tonight

Of the snow that keeps on falling forever  
Is it still covering up, my feelings for you?  
Hold me tight if you still love me  
The feeling of falling in love with you  
I never wanted to knows how it feels  
I love you, It's still filling my heart  
I want to shout to the winter sky, I'll always be by your side

Hold me tight

I love you...

It was sad. It sounded sad. I wondered why. She had forgotten me right? I couldn't help myself. Her window was open. I jumped in.

Kagome's POV:

I was shocked, suddenly to find an inhumanely beautiful white-haired hanyou to jump into my room from outside. He looked at me. He came towards me. He took me in his grasp and put me to his chest. He put his arms around me and held me close. I closed my eyes and got lost in that warm feeling. He finally let go of me and stared at me. He smiled.

'You remember?' he asked me quietly. 'How long has it been?' 'One week' I replied back. Of course I remembered him. 'Your last words' I said quietly. He looked surprised. 'Hmm?' He asked. 'You said "Remember me" so I remembered you.' I said simply. He grinned.

Kikyo's POV (Feudal era):

Inuyasha was mine. I wouldn't give him to anyone. Nobody loved Inuyasha more than I did. I won't lose to that Higurashi girl. I WILL make Inuyasha mine. Even if I had to use force. I smiled quietly to myself. I waved good-bye to Kaede and set off after Inuyasha. Back to modern Tokyo.

_Sakura: Well! That was it!! I felt that I can't erase Kikyo out of this world...yet. so I got her back in action. _

_REVIEWS PLEASE!!_

_And ya... whoever has good fanfic, please recommend them to me. I would luv reading them. Inuyasha and kagome fics of course!_


	8. Karaoke

Chapter 8: Karaoke.

Kagome's point of view:

Now that Inuyasha was back, it was suddenly alright. Miroku was back too and Sango, I, Inuyasha and Miroku almost hung out everywhere. This weekend, it was the karaoke place. Sango grinned. She wanted to hear Inuyasha and Miroku sing their hearts out. I was of course, nervous.

When we reached the place, we found out it was all duets. I paired up instantly with Inuyasha, so Sango had to stick to Miroku. But I knew she didn't mind. We sent those two first. They got on the stage blushing. (Imagine Miroku Blushing!) Sango stared at the screen with the lyrics and Miroku looked at all the "lovely ladies". Soon the song started. It was a very lively one.

Sango:_I'm a little bit country_

Miroku: And_ I'm a little bit rock 'n roll_

Sango_: I'm a little bit of Memphis and Nashville_

Miroku: _With a little bit of Motown in my soul_

Sango: _I don't know if it's good or bad_

Miroku: _But I know I love it so_

Sango: _I'm a little bit country_

Miroku:_ And I'm a little bit rock 'n roll_

_Sango: He's a little bit gentle; he's a little bit runnin' wild_

_Miroku: She's a little bit of full-grown woman; she's a little bit of a child_

_Sango: Don't know if I'm happy or sad_

_Miroku: My music makes me whole_

_Sango: I'm a little bit country_

_Miroku: And I'm a little bit rock 'n roll_

_Sango: I like that peaceful easy feeling of a laid back country song_

_Miroku: and when I sing my rock n 'roll, I can sing it all night long_

_Sango: I love my country! With all my heart and soul_

_Miroku: I go out on Saturday night for a little bit of rock 'n roll_

_Sango: I know if I'm feelin' all right_

_Miroku: No matter where I go_

_Both: With little bit of country_

_And a little bit of rock 'n roll_

_Sango: I like that peaceful easy feeling of a laid back country song_

_Miroku: and when I sing my rock n 'roll, I can sing it all night long_

_Sango: I love my country! With all my heart and soul_

_Miroku: I go out on Saturday night for a little bit of rock 'n roll_

_Sango: I know if I'm feelin' right_

_Miroku: No matter where I go_

_Sango: With little bit of country_

_Miroku: And a little bit of rock 'n roll_

_Both: We're a little bit country_

_We're a little bit rock 'n roll._

Once they were done, they got a loud applause. That was good. But Sango did not fit in the "country" part due to the clothes she wore. Next, it was our turn. I got on the stage. This was going to be a blast.

_Inuyasha: I've been wandering around the house all night  
wondering what the hell to do  
Both: Yeah, I'm trying to concentrate but all I can think of is you  
Kagome: well the phone don't ring 'cause my friends ain't home  
Both: I'm tired of being all alone  
Got the TV on 'cause the radio's playing  
songs that remind me of you_

Inuyasha: Baby when you're gone, I realize I'm in love  
Kagome: days go on and on, and the nights just seem so long  
Both: Even food don't taste that good, drink ain't doing what it should  
Kagome: things just feel so wrong,

_Inuyasha: baby when you're gone._

Kagome: I keep driving up and down these streets  
trying to find somewhere to go  
Inuyasha: Yeah I'm looking for a familiar face, but there's no one I know  
Both: oh, this is torture, this is pain, it feels like I'm gonna go insane  
I hope you're coming back real soon, 'cause I don't know what to do

Inuyasha: Baby when you're gone, I realize I'm in love  
Kagome: days go on and on, and the nights just seem so long  
Both: Even food don't taste that good, drink ain't doing what it should  
Kagome: things just feel so wrong,

_Inuyasha: baby when you're gone_

Both: Baby when you're gone, I realize I'm in love  
days go on and on and the nights just seem so long  
Even food don't taste that good, drink ain't doing what it should  
things just feel so wrong, baby when you're gone.

I stopped and grinned at Inuyasha. I nodded to him and he got off the stage. I had already told the person in charge of the music what I wanted to sing. He nodded and gave me a thumbs-up. I closed my eyes and began to sing:

_Why, oh why do I love you so much?_

_My tears overflow this much_

_Back in that time, there was so much to lose that I couldn't sing _

_anything_

_A place just a little ways away--That was where I was_

_That day, deep in your eyes, I saw the loneliness_

_Are the two of us really alike?_

_If I'd realized it, you were always by my side_

_Why do I love you so much?_

_Your voice rings inside me so much it makes me sad_

_Just what it was that supported me so much_

_From afar, I realize it now_

_Like a lost child, crying and searching_

_But there was no such thing as forever_

_"It's okay if you don't believe in anyone" you whispered_

_Were the two of us really alike?_

_And I decided then I would protect you_

_Why can't I turn them to memories_

_You're too far, too near for me to reach_

_The more I tell myself "I will forget"_

_The larger you loom in my thoughts_

_Why do I love you so much?_

_Your voice rings (inside me) so much it makes me sad_

_Just what it was that supported me so much_

_I realize it now from afar_

_Why do I love you so much?_

_It's so easy I just can't answer._

After I was done, I opened my eyes and smiled. Everyone was clapping hard. Miroku and Sango were yelling their lungs out saying things like, "YOU GO KAGOME!" But that night, I just saw Inuyasha's violent orbs. They stared at me and smiled. I grinned back. Yes, I enjoyed singing.

But I didn't notice a pair of scornful brown eyes looking from me to a grinning Inuyasha.

_A/N: That was it! I was in the mood for singing so I put in a chapter full of songs! DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these songs. The names are below._

_Sango/Miroku's Song: Little bit country. Little bit rock and roll by Donny and Marie Osmond. Yes it's a duet._

_Inuyasha/Kagome's Song: When You're gone by Bryan Adams and Melanie C. Duet._

_Kagome' song: Myself (English version) by Changin' my life._

_Review please!!_


	9. Kikyo's revenge

**REVIEWS FOR THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS**

Love-is-poison39: Awesome!! Yay! Inuyasha is back! I can't wait till Kikyo dies! (Sorry Kikyo  
fans, but she's a .) Well, I got Inuyasha and kagome fanfics... but they're  
not that good... :(

**Sakura: Thnx, I'll make sure to read Ur fanfics!!**

Animeangelgotherwings: Uhoh what's Kikyo gonna do?! Can't wait for the next chapter! Ur story is  
awesome keep it up.

**Sakura: Thnx!! For reviewing!**

Hemiyami: that was good and i can't believe that he's gone that was really good and  
romance isn't everything but that was sweet but sad soo sad, bless kagome and  
inu

well done

**Sakura: Thanks everybody!! I appreciate your reviews (Just being formal! Thnx a lot)**

Chapter 9: Kikyo's Revenge.

I walked home alone after the karaoke party when I saw a figure standing in a distance. I stopped thinking it was a mugger but when my eyes adjusted, I saw it was just Kikyo. I smiled as I tried to walk past her but she stopped me. I glanced up at her. She smirked in an evil way. Well, evil was an understatement.

'Stay away from Inuyasha' she whispered, 'Or else, as I am a priestess, I can make things bad for your family. If you go near Inuyasha again, you will find the next day your house and your family destroyed.' With that, she disappeared into thin air.

I lay down on my bed thinking about Kikyo. I couldn't afford losing my family after I had lost my father. But, on the other hand, it was difficult to stay away from Inuyasha. In the end, as I fell asleep, I decided that my family was way too important. I will HAVE to live without Inuyasha in my life.

The next day, after a night of scary nightmares, (most of them included Kikyo killing me with a dagger) I woke up in a grubby mood (well, Duh!). I spent the whole day playing video games with Souta(Most of them included blowing up aliens) As evening arrived, I quickly cleaned up and got ready to go to "Anything Sushi", my decision I had made the night before came to me. I set my mouth in a grim line and set off to where I love to call, "Personal Hell."

After reaching the restaurant, I was begged by Sango to sing a song to the customers. I thought singing would ease my mind a little as it always did, so I agreed. I grabbed the mike and got on the usually covered small stage. I made a quick announcement letting everyone (including Inuyasha)know what I was going to do and opened my mouth to sing when I saw Inuyasha grinning at my direction. I ignored him and turned away. In the corner of my eye, I saw his wide smile falter. But I started singing:

_Remember the feelings,  
Remember the day..  
My stone heart was breaking,  
My Love Ran Away._

This Moment I knew i would be someone else.  
My love turned around and i fell...

Be My Bad Boy,  
Be My Man,  
Be My Weekend Lover,  
but Don't Be My Friend.  
You Can Be My Bad Boy... But Understand.  
That I Don't Need You In My Life Again.

Wont you  
be My Bad Boy,  
Be My Man,  
Be My Weekend Lover,  
but Don't Be My Friend.  
You Can Be My Bad Boy...But Understand.  
That I Don't Need You Again.  
No I Don't Need You Again.

Bad Boy!

You Once Made This Promise,  
To Stay By My Side.  
But After Some Time,  
You Just Pushed Me Aside.

You Never Thought That,  
A Girl Could Be Strong  
Now I Will Show You How To Go On...

Be My Bad Boy,  
Be My Man,  
Be My Weekend Lover,  
But Dont Be My Friend.  
You Can Be My Bad Boy... But Understand.  
That I Dont Need You In My Life Again.

Wont you  
Be My Bad Boy,  
Be My Man,  
Be My Weekend Lover,  
But Dont Be My Friend.  
You Can Be My Bad Boy...But Understand.  
That I Don't Need You Again.  
No I Dont Need You Again.

When I was done, Sango came up and hugged me so tight that I thought I might break. I smiled at Sango and got off the stage. My boss came up and slapped me on the back, 'Excellent Job Higurashi! Will you sing for us every weekend?' he asked in a gruff voice. 'I don't mind.' I said grinning up at my six foot boss. Singing was my life after all so singing every weekend was a piece of cake. Inuyasha came up to me. Uh oh! I turned and ran away. I looked back to see Inuyasha's surprised and hurt face staring after me. 'Sorry' I whispered. 'But this is for the people I care about.' I entered my bedroom through the window and slumped back on my bed and fell asleep, fighting back tears.

**A/N: There it is, sorry for the late upload but I watched this really scary movie and I was so freaked out that I couldn't think of anything else for 2 days!**

**Reviews are appreciated!! **

** and i do not own Inuyasha or any of these songs except for the one in the first chapter.**

**Song: Bad Boy**

**Artist: cascada**

**I recommend that song, it's one of my favorites.**


End file.
